


Rhythm of Love

by ScarletteFox718



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cheesy romance, F/M, Fluff Out The Wazoo, diabetes inducing sweetness, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteFox718/pseuds/ScarletteFox718
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider has never celebrated Valentine's Day -- he never had a reason to. But this year, he has Jade. And by God, she is going to make this the best Valentine's Day ever for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhythm of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyeh413peasants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeh413peasants/gifts).



> This is just a cute little one-shot that I wrote as a gift for my now-fiance for Valentine's Day last year. I realized that I never posted it here, so here you go! Have cute DaveJade fluff!

The strumming of a guitar swept through the air in the room. It was soothing and gentle and upbeat. A quiet voice joined in; somewhat high, but not quite a soprano. The music filled the area with a soft melody as two people entered.  
  
“Come on, Dave! You’ll love it. I just know you will! Don’t open your eyes yet, and no peaking!” Green eyes full of mischief sparkled as the girl they belonged to led in her partner. Said partner was wearing a green blindfold underneath a pair of aviator glasses – an ironic gift from his best bro for his 13th birthday. Blonde hair rested on the top of the blindfold as he sighed.  
  
“Jade, seriously. What sort of harebrained scheme do you have up your sleeve this time? It better not be a prank to rival one of John’s. You know that, while I like those ironically, they are sometimes really shitty to walk into.” The albino Texan huffed, not entirely trusting his girlfriend. Jade, as she was called, giggled.  
  
“I’m not pranking you, silly. I promise. Remember our talk about celebrating Valentine’s Day? And how you didn’t ever do anything for it besides strife and dodge smuppets? Well, that’s all about to change! Prepare to have the most romantic experience of your life, Mr. Strider!” She led Dave further into her house, the sound of drums joining into the already playing music. Sure, it wasn’t the normal stuff her boyfriend listened to, but it was cute and romantic and very suiting for what she had planned for him. The black-haired teen wondered if her counterpart had noticed the music choice yet.  
  
“Mr. Strider is my Bro. And romance is Karkat’s division. Yours is robotics and falling asleep at random times,” Dave pointed out, following Jade’s lead tentatively, not being familiar with her home or where any and all obstacles may lie. He tripped slightly over something small and rounded. The blonde didn’t even want to think about what it may be, knowing Jade’s grandpa had collected several… strange things.  
  
Feeling Dave trip, Jade tightened her grip on his smooth hand with her calloused and (for once) string-free fingers. She paused in her travel to steady him and kick aside the femur he’d stumbled over.  
  
“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I’m still going to charm the pants right off of you! I DO pick things up from Karkat in our various chats, after all.” The green-eyed girl grinned as she continued leading Dave further inside her house to a mostly barren room.  
  
This room used to hold some of the taxidermy her grandpa had done, but she’d moved it all when he passed, leaving a mostly empty room; it was perfect for her plans.  
Inside was a picnic cloth and basket, a candelabra in the center, some votive candles around the perimeter of the room, the stereo, plus a large TV on the far wall. It wasn’t much, but Jade knew it was ironically classic and cheesy – just what the Strider thrived on.  
  
Dave noticed the music finally when they entered the room. Was that… Plain White T’s? “Rhythm of Love”? He couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle.  
  
“Cheesy romantic music, Jade? Really? Man you HAVE been listening to the shout-meister, haven’t you?” he joked, but inside, his chest warmed and his heart swelled. Even he had to admit this was a good song, and the fact that Jade had picked it specifically for him was endearing.  
  
Jade, on the other hand, giggled. “Of course! It’s not a proper Valentine’s Day without cheesy romantic music. Especially for one Strider who’s never celebrated this holiday.” The spacey girl let go of her love’s hand as she moved to stand in front of him, standing on her tip-toes to give his soft, pink lips a gentle peck. “You can take off your blindfold now, Dave.”  
  
Grinning into the quick kiss, the Texan reached up to do just what she’d stated. Donning his shades once more over red eyes, Dave looked around the room, taking in the set up.  
  
“A picnic indoors? With candles, romantic music, and a TV to watch a movie?” He turned to his girlfriend. “You pulled out all the cheesy stops, didn’t you? How much of this was Karkles’ idea?” The girl addressed pouted, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
“None of it! I’m solely responsible for all ideas. I just figured, since it’s our first Valentine’s Day, I’d go with classic romance for the theme. It’s suiting and ironic, wouldn’t you say?” Giving her love a grin, Jade moved over to the blanket. “Now sit your behind down and let’s eat! I made simple sandwiches and packed some apple juice, doritos, and a pumpkin pie for dessert.”  
  
The albino just stood at the door for a moment longer, really taking in the scene and what his girlfriend was saying. He shook his head and moved over to take his seat next to her. Grabbing one of Jade’s hands, he laced their fingers. Then, he proceeded to reach up with his other and cup her cheek, turning her to face him so he could give her a proper kiss. Their lips interlocked for several moments, and when they pulled away, their faces were flushed.  
  
“Thanks, Jade. This is really nice. I’m really glad my first true Valentine’s Day is with you. So I guess I’m going to ask this for ironic purposes, but; Jade, will you be my Valentine this year?” Green eyes sparkled in happiness.  
  
“Of course, you goof! But only if you’ll be mine.”  
  
“Hmmm… that’s a tough one. I guess I’ll be yours too, Harley.”  
  
“Oh Dave,” Jade shook her head with a smile. “I guess this is just the rhythm of our love, isn’t it?”  
  
“Yeah. But it’s a nice rhythm, isn’t it?” he said, grabbing for an apple juice and a sandwich – peanut  
butter and jelly, ironically classic and perfect.  
  
“It’s the best rhythm,” Jade agreed, also grabbing her food as the two settled in to a normal chat, thoroughly enjoying their first Valentine’s Day ever.  
  
 _“Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love.”_


End file.
